


The Woman You Know

by christarennerston



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2725088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had gone over to Kili's to give him an invitation for next Saturday, but he was busy so I had to wait downstairs. As usual, the player was up to his usual and I had to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman You Know

I knew she was there, the woman who thought Kili loved her. If the groans of pleasure that could be heard from the bedroom upstairs didn't give it away, then their clothes strewn about the floor and leading to said locked bedroom would. I rolled my eyes as I heard the girl scream his name in ecstasy before a loud thump could be heard as the player hit the headboard on the wall which usually meant his end.

Tapping my nails on the kitchen counter, I opened the fridge to find it mostly empty except for a few beers, a moldy looking sandwich, and some chili I had brought over night before last. With a sigh, I closed the door and sat on the red cushioned bar stool that sat in front of the granite covered counter.

“Heh, should have known it was you. Do you always show up to listen to him fuck or is this a one-time thing?” The red head smirked at me, her dark lip gloss smudged along her mouth and up to her nose.

“No, I usually just show up when Kili calls me so I can get him ready for his next slut of the day.” I gave her the same smirk she gave me as I added, “Oh, you thought he loved you? Yeah he tells that to all his girls. Wants them to feel special so it’s easier to get in their pants. Have a nice night.” I didn't watch her as the woman left, but I had the feeling she was probably holding back tears.

“I always did love feisty women, so why is it we never hooked up,” a smooth voice asked from the top of the stairs. Kili showed up downstairs moments later, his button up shirt completely undone and his dark blue jeans hanging just below the dips on his hips.

“Most likely because we've been friends since we were fourteen, I’m not stupid enough to trust you, and if I had my choice I’d date Fili.” 

Kili leaned against the bar on the other side, bringing his face closer to mine as his dark eyes tried to pierce my soul. His silky voice was filled with a mocking hurt as he spoke again. “You don’t trust me and you’d rather date Fili as well? I feel so unloved.”

I bit my lip, noticing how the small action drew his attention. I leaned in closer as well, using my index finger to lift his head up by his chin. “Kili…,” I let his name hang in the air as I made my voice sound like I was pleading for him before I finished my sentence with, “if I ever need anything like that from you, I’ll get it from my vibrator.”

I couldn't help but laugh as he pouted and mumbled “That’s harsh,” before buttoning up his shirt and running a hand through his mop of hair. The prince looked up at me, the fire from moments ago gone from his eyes. “So since you aren't here for my company, what do you want?”

I stood and handed him a slip of paper that was folded neatly. “I came by to give you this since I didn't know if you knew about it or not. It’s next Saturday so that should give you plenty of time to figure out if you want to show or not as well as if you want a plus one.” I smiled at him as he read my invitation before I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket which made me gasp sharply.

“Is that phone helping you with something?” Kili had his flirtatious smirk back on his lips as he watched me handle my phone.

I knew my face was red, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of making me sound embarrassed. “Nah, I just forgot my phone was on vibrate. Usually it’s set for my ringtone.” I flipped open my phone and recognized the cute picture on the screen. I couldn't help but smile when I called the number back. “Hey, just got your text which scared the crap out of me.”

The room was silent for a few moments as Kili tried to move closer to my phone to hear the conversation. ‘Who is it,’ he mouthed at me, but I just turned and had my back towards him.

“It was because my phone was on vibrate, guess I forgot to set it back after I left your place. I’m at Kili’s now but I’m about to go do some errands. You need me to pick anything up?” I fidgeted with my necklace, almost forgetting that Kili was still around.

He didn't let me be for long as he started to blow lightly at my free ear. I swatted at him, but he kept up the game. “You know you like it,” he stated and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I popped the man child on the cheek lightly as I was still on the phone. “Alright, I’ll talk to you later and remember to keep my gift PG next Saturday, no need to scare everyone there. Don’t make me say it again.” We said our goodbyes and I closed my phone, before looking at Kili with my hand on my hip.

“So, staying over at someone’s place, huh? I didn't know you had it in you.” Kili smirked, the one that usually drove the girls wild. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

I smiled a genuine smile at him, hopefully throwing him off a bit as I went for the front door. “You’ll see in a few minutes. Have a nice chat.” I didn't wait to see his reaction, but I knew Kili would flip when he received the phone call from his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and I'm sorry Fili wasn't actually in this except on the phone. I plant to make chapter two and three alternate endings for the brothers since I love both my boys.
> 
> This is also on Deviantart under a different name for the title, but it's still my username on that site. 
> 
> I don't own anything but my thoughts and wit.


End file.
